Fireworks
by AnorexicWalrus
Summary: America and England spend New Year's Eve together at Japan's place.


America x England – Fireworks

England exhaled as he rubbed at the floral design on his teacup and sank back into the armchair, gazing idly at the television, not really listening to what the people on it were saying in his moment of contentedness. He purposely ignored America patting the cushion beside him on the couch with a pleading expression on his face. He was quite comfortable where he was and had no intention to get up and move just so that he could be closer to his boyfriend. How bloody close did he need to be?

America gave up patting the cushion and copied England, sinking into the couch and sighing, but in vexation rather than contentedness. He was silent for a moment, just staring at the television, but he wasn't listening to the people on it either. He was busy thinking. Yes, a dangerous pastime, but he did so anyway. His mind finally thought of something to say.

"Hey, Iggy?" he asked, turning to look at the Englishman who answered with a low hum and continued sipping his (putrid) tea, "Where do ya wanna go for New Years?" America had realised that they hadn't made any plans, and he didn't want them to just sit at home and get drunk as a last resort. England became nasty when drunk. He shuddered at the memories.

England placed his teacup back onto its saucer and looked onwards in thought, considering the options, before turning to face America, "Where ever you want to go would be just fine." he smiled so as to reassure America that he was definitely fine with whatever he decided and wasn't just being polite, "I must admit, I am getting tired of watching as Big Ben ticks to midnight at the end of every year. A change would be good I guess."

To be honest, he wasn't actually tired of Big Ben. He loved watching the mighty, famous clock ticking away under the watchful eye of the excited people of London before finally striking midnight with booming chimes which were rather outmatched by the singing and cheering of Londoners and the screaming and banging of the beautiful fireworks display. However, it would be nice to spend the coming of the New Year with America rather than going their separate ways to celebrate with their own people.

"Where did you have in mind?" he asked, interested to hear America's suggestions.

"Let's go to Japan!" America beamed, "Japan says they have festivals and eat good food and wear these kimono things! They're like big robes for guys, but it sounds awesome! And he says they have great firework shows!" England chortled at America's enthusiasm. He loved it when America explained something he was interested in, for his cerulean eyes lit up like the stars in the night sky, and he smiled so wide that his mouth became the shape of the crescent moon.

"Now that's not a bad idea." said England, retiring his cup and saucer to the coffee table for he was too busy talking to drink tea anyway, "I haven't seen Japan in a while, and he has great festivals, or so I've heard." he prodded his chin with his long, pale fingers in contemplation, "I've always wanted to try one of those kimonos. They look comfy." he hummed as the cogs in his mind whirred, although he had already made his decision, "Yes, I agree. We'll visit Japan for New Years. Oh, maybe we could even stay in an onsen!"

America laughed, happy that they easily came to a conclusion, "Alright then, let's get packing!"

The plane ride to Japan was none too pretty, what with America constantly complaining about how bored he was, and asking if Japan had burgers, or better yet McDonald's, and were they there yet? Arthur just sighed deeply and ignored America's blabbering, looking past America out of the window (why didn't he get the window seat; America wasn't looking out of it, so why did he call dibs on it?) and daydreaming about Japan as he gazed at the endless blanket of fluffy white clouds which covered the rich blue of the sky.

Unfortunately for them, they lacked knowledge of the Japanese language, and they struggled to communicate with the attendants as they wondered around the airport searching for the baggage cart and the bathrooms and the café ("Seriously, America? You want food now of all times?" "What? I'm hungry!"). Fortunately for them, Japan was there to meet them at the exit, so there would be no more language barriers.

The drive to the onsen was slow and steady and consisted of idle chatter as well as America and England gawking at every other bit of Japanese scenery they drove past. They continued gawking as they arrived at the onsen and were shown to their room. However, they soon managed to brush off the beauty of Japan and start unpacking…Well, England unpacked. America explored the room, poking at the tatami mats and sliding all the sliding doors until England reprimanded him and threatened to break him if he broke the doors.

"Hey, hey! It's already night time." Alfred pointed out of the window to prove his point as he flopped onto a floor cushion, tired from the journey and his exploration, "Do you want to go in the onsen thingy before or after the fireworks?"

"Before!" England exclaimed before realising the strangeness of his outburst and coughing to disguise his embarrassment. "I-I mean, beforehand would be lovely. I'm tired from the journey, and a bath would be refreshing, and I…"

America snorted in amusement, "I'll take that as a before the fireworks, shall I?" he snickered as England turned beet-red, "C'mon, let's go get undressed. Do you want me to undress you?" he offered, winking and grinning at the flushed Briton.

England frowned, face still red, "You…You're not undressing me, fiend!"

* * *

><p>"Ahh," America sighed as he slowly slithered into the tub, "this is like an epic hot tub. It's so relaxing."<p>

"Mmm, I agree." England breathed, sinking deeper and deeper into the tub as the steam rose, "I don't think I've ever felt so relaxed. And I think onsen baths do wonders for your skin, if I've heard right." England rubbed the warm water over his skin, watching the droplets cascade from his hands and return to the watery depths of the tub from whence they came.

America grinned and shifted closer to England, "You know what else they say does wonders for your skin?" he was practically touching England now, and he leaned forwards to whisper in his pink ear, "I'll give you a hint." England only had time to blush and stutter as America began caressing his bare skin under the cover of the water.

"What is it with you and sex?" he yelped, "My God, take a break every now and then, idiot! And in an onsen too. Do you have no shame?" He couldn't help but let out a moan as America's hand ventured particularly far up his thigh, "S-stop touching me!"

America pouted, "I don't want to stop. You're just so adorable." he leant forward again to nip at England's neck, earning himself a wonderful series of gasps from the Briton. His hand continued to rove higher and higher up England's thigh until he laid hands on his now erect member. America smiled, "Even though you protest you're already like this."

"S-shut up!" England retorted, "It's just the steam! The steam!"

America chuckled lightly, "In that case, what I'm about to do is the steam too."

England gulped, "What are you going to-" The rest of the sentence was lost as America pressed his lips to England's stroking his erection as he did so. England whimpered into the kiss, bringing a hand up to hold America's face where it was, unwilling to ever break the kiss. America smiled into the kiss, continuing to work on England.

He gradually moved from stroking to pumping, relishing in the gasps and moans and groans he earned from the Englishman. England arched with every other movement, whispering "Oh, God" and other such comments which gave America confidence, making him quicken the pace, which earnt even more comments from those lips when they weren't busy kissing him. England eventually came, moaning contentedly.

"You still conscious after that, Iggy?" asked America, tenderly kissing the older man's shoulder so as to apologise for any pain.

"Ugh, just a bit dizzy from the steam and such." England groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Not as relaxing as I'd hoped. But I think I'm well enough to walk around a festival."

America smiled, "Sweet! Let's go get those kimono things on and go to the festival then. I want some cotton candy!" England smiled too despite his current condition. He couldn't help it; America's smiles were contagious. Not that he was complaining.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Iggy!" called America, adjusting the robes over his torso, "You done changing yet?"<p>

"Nearly." England replied through the curtains. America sighed. Why had England insisted on getting changed behind curtains? He had seen him naked many times already, so he didn't see why he was being so finicky about it now. It also meant that he didn't get to peek at England's bare skin every now and again whilst changing. He pouted at his missed opportunity to see a bit of his partner's flesh.

America looked up at the sound of rustling as England finally emerged from behind that blasted barrier of a curtain. He gawked at England as if he were a part of the beautiful Japanese scenery. Japan had chosen a very suitable kimono for him; forest green with little darker green intricate designs of leaves writhing through one another on the soft material. England didn't notice America looking him up and down as he fussed with the sleeves.

"I must say, these things are rather comfortable." he finished fussing and turned to looking himself over, "I wonder if Japan would let me take one back home." He then looked up and saw America, and he had to do his best to refrain from blushing. Japan had selected a blue striped kimono for him, the blue of the robes bringing out the charming blue of his eyes.

"Wow, you look nice." America croaked (Oh, dear, why did he have to croak?) before coughing so as to clear his throat.

England smiled warmly at the compliment and America's evident embarrassment, "Thank you. You yourself have cleaned up nicely, my boy."

America grinned widely, still blushing slightly, "Thanks, man." They stood there in silence – awkward silence – for a moment, both unsure of how to continue, with England looking around the room and America looking at the floor, rubbing the back of his neck. He then cleared his throat and offered his hand out to England, "So, ready to go? I want to get there before they run out of cotton candy."

England, a slight blush blooming in his cheeks, straightened out his kimono in case there were creases or other such undignified things ruining his appearance before taking the offer of America's hand gratefully and heading out of their room.

England soon regretted taking America's hand. He never realised that the man had intended to hold his hand the whole bloody way, in front of all the passing people, for all of them to see and judge.

"America," he hissed, "are you about ready to let go of me yet?" He tried to tug his hand out of America's grasp, failing miserably. He had forgotten how incredibly strong America was. The man just laughed, squeezing his hand tighter.

"Don't worry, Iggy. Nobody cares about two men in love. And even if they do, I don't care! You shouldn't care either."

"Even so," England mumbled, although he soon realised that he had no retort, and so, just shut up for the rest of the walk, giving in and letting their joint hands be seen by all, doing his best not to care.

When they finally arrived, more gawking ensued. The festival was beautiful; lanterns hung on lines which lit all the walkways, and a sea of people wondered around in many different kimonos, creating a bustling rainbow. The smells of lots of delectable Japanese foods wafted throughout the area, enticing people to buy them and sink their teeth into their appetising warmth.

"Wow, it's so sparkly and awesome here!" America beamed, spinning around in an attempt to see everything at once. England rolled his eyes and tried to pretend that he wasn't with such a child. "Hey, Iggy!" America finally stopped spinning to walk in step with his partner," Let's go over there! You can win goldfish!"

England sighed, "You really are a child, without a doubt." His frown soon changed into a smile, "Though I myself am beginning to get a little into the festival spirit." America cheered at England's say-so, earning a chortle from the older man, and he hurriedly ushered England to the goldfish stand. "Goldfish…" England contemplated, "I've always wanted to get myself one of those. Perhaps this is a perfect opportunity. Japan told me how to win this sort of game, so I should be able to get one."

England just about managed to focus and drum out America's annoying advice ("Over there, Iggy! Get that one! Wait, no, it swam away. Well how about that one? It's super fat, so it can't be too fast." "I don't know; you're fat and yet you manage to be quite quick." "Wait, what? You're so cruel, Iggy!"). He paused for a moment, letting himself forget time and his surroundings, concentrating on the swish of the fishes' tails and the lapping of the water against the glass of the tank. After a while, a moment of suspense, he finally made a move and, much to everyone's delighted surprise, actually caught a goldfish, which earned a chorus of cheers from the onlookers.

"Aha, I have a goldfish!" England grinned, gazing at the fish swimming around, slightly shocked, in its little plastic bag, "Oh, what should I name him? Or is it her? Oh, I don't know if I care! A boy can live with a girl's name and vice versa. Anyway, it's a goldfish, so it won't understand its name; and even if it did it wouldn't remember it due to its short memory." He chortled at his ramblings of excitement. Honestly, he hadn't been expecting to win. However, now that he had he was feeling rather giddy. This festival thing was turning out to be quite fun.

He looked up at America, who had a reassuring bright smile on his face. Good, America was having fun too. What a relief. But now since that was taken care of he had to turn back to the more pressing matter of what to call the fish. Well, since this was his first fish maybe he should name it after a first something?...Perhaps the first English king?...Yes, that could work. Now, who was that again?...Oh, yes! He remembered now!

"I shall call him Alfred," England declared, bringing the fish closer to his face so as to get a better look at the aquatic creature, "Do you like that name, Alfred? I bet you do! And even if you didn't you couldn't object. Aha, I am great at naming!"

America burst out laughing, "Best name ever! But when you mumble "Alfred~" in your sleep, how will I know if you're talking about me or the fish, huh?"

England blushed and stuttered, trying to refrain from waving his hands around in denial for the sake of Alfred the fish, "No, I was naming it after the first English king, Alfred the Great! You see, because Alfred was the _first_ king, and this is my _first _fish. See the connection? Besides, I don't mumble in my sleep! And…and even if I did you wouldn't know because you'd be sleeping like a log beside me!"

America continued to laugh and patted England on the back in a friendly manner, "Fine then. I'll try to win a fish too so I can call it Arthur!"

"I told you already," England exhaled in frustration, "I didn't name it after you! You just have the same name as the first English king. It's a coincidence!" England then paused and rubbed at his chin, "Although I must say that Arthur is a dashing name. It would suit your fish stupendously. Go for it." America was already way ahead of England, poised in his crouched fish catching position.

"Come to papa, fishy!" America roared as he brought the pan down to catch a fish. But instead of gaining a fish he gained a soaking wet face from his too-powerful splash. England did his very best to stifle a laugh behind him.

America got up, laughing with England and shrugging his shoulders in a passive way, "Aw, man! I suck at this game." he placed his wet hand on England's shoulder, much to England's distaste, "But don't worry, Iggy! I'll buy a fish and name it Arthur instead!"

"I know that your country is wealthy," began Arthur, removing America's hand from his now damp shoulder, "but do you honestly intend to spend that wealth on a fish, just for the purpose of naming it after me?"

America nodded, "Yeah, totally. But that's a matter to be discussed later. Let's go get some cotton candy and then I'll take you to a private hill Japan was telling me about. Apparently it's an awesome seat for the fireworks!"

England pinched the bridge of his nose, unable to keep up with America's pace  
>of talking. He sighed as he held out his hand as a sign of surrender to do whatever the hell America wanted, "Quickly get the cotton candy and take me to the hill, idiot."<p>

America smirked at England's defeat, gladly taking his hand once again, "If you want some cotton candy you can share with me."

"No fear," England groaned, "I shan't want any of that disgusting cotton candy which you worship so much."

They both headed to the cotton candy stall, England sighing in exasperation at America's attempt at communicating with the Japanese server ("One cotton candy, please. Uh, arigatou? You see that pink fluffy thing? Yummy, yummy; very sweet! Like a sheep, but not a sheep. That one there, look where I'm pointing!") When the Japanese man finally understood America's miming of rubbing his stomach and eating they made their way to the hill, away from the loud, busy festival flooded with peoples' voices and food smells and rainbows of colour.

"Here's the spot." America mumbled as he munched on his candy, "Whoa, look at the view! Japan was right, this place rocks!"

"Yes, well Japan is never wrong about these sorts of things." England coughed, taking in the festival below them which now looked like a miniature play set and the rolling fields of rice paddies which surrounded it, "I say, it is a good view, isn't it? All the people at the festival look like ants from this distance, ha!"

America nodded, continuing to eat. They stood there, just staring for a while, the silence only interrupted by the singing of crickets and the content sighs of England and the chewing of America. They watched happily as the people at the festival all found a nice place to watch the coming fireworks; children sitting on their parent's shoulders and old people looking up from their bent positions and young couples holding hands as they searched for a good view in the ocean of people.

England listened intently as the people began to count down the last few seconds of the year in their native tongue.

"Go!"

"Shi!"

"San!"

"Hey, Iggy, come here." America tempted England closer with a waggle of his finger.

"Ni!"

"Hmm?" England hummed in question, "Why shou-"

"Ichi!"

His sentence was then drowned out by warm lips pressed against his own and the chorus of fireworks and the shouts and cheers of amazed onlookers. England soon got over his shock and melted into the kiss, running his fingers through America's hair and just thinking about how surprisingly romantic America could be. Then again, was it really a surprise? America was always doing things like this, and yet it was always a nice surprise.

England sighed happily as they pulled away, America beaming widely, and the light of the fireworks playing about his happy face was a nice touch. "I taste sweet, huh?"

England blushed furiously, "You don't taste sweet at all. At all! I told you I find cotton candy gross, thus you tasted just as gross, idiot." America laughed and pulled England into a bone-crushing hug, only letting go when England protested that he may be strong but his back wasn't anymore and he was surely going to break it if he carried on handling him in such a manner. America pouted and turned his attention to the dazzling fireworks instead, his eyes glowing and the colours of the explosions reflecting in his deep pools of blue.

England rubbed at his chin in thought. America had done yet another romantic thing; one of those first kisses of the year things. Perhaps he could try something like that, joining in with what the younger generation were doing. But what could he do?

He looked at America's face, relishing in the wonderful smile upon it, before looking down at his hand. Now there was an idea. He hesitantly went to hold America's hand, hoping and praying that his palms weren't sweaty at this crucial moment. America looked down at the small hand grasping his and then to the flushed face of his partner.

"T-There!" England yelped, squeezing his hand tighter in embarrassment and nervousness, "First hand hold of the year!" he looked up into America's cerulean orbs with his own emerald ones, furrowing his brows in annoyance because he began to regret doing this, it was starting to feel foolish. However, it was too late to turn back. "How's that, wanker? Pretty intense, huh?"

America paused for a moment, baffled, staring at England's flushed cheeks and thick, knitted brows and the determined glint in his eyes of endless green. Then he couldn't help but join England in blushing and chuckle at the older man's foolishness.

"Yeah, major intense, dude." he sighed, rewarding England with another warm kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: I intended to upload this yesterday, but my internet crapped up, so sorry that it's late. I also apologise for the fact that this is so terrible. It really is. As is the smexy scene. Seriously, never written one of those in detail before. Now I know why. Because I can't handle it. Anyway, sorry that it's disappointing! I just wanted to give you <em>something <em>New Years, especially with how slow I am with Of Books and Beverages (which _does _have more chapters on the way, believe it or not what with my snail pace. XD Sorry again!)  
>Just so you all know, I didn't do this all by myself. My wonderful friend, pie1313, had a role-play session with me (she was America, I was England), and she came up with lots of great ideas and it was a lot of fun! ^-^ Cheers, Pie!<strong>

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this.**

**AnorexicWalrus~**

**America (Alfred), England (Arthur) and Japan (Kiku) belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**


End file.
